Advancements in technology and manufacturing capabilities change the operational characteristics of a semiconductor device. While these changes include improvements in overall performance and processing capabilities, they also include corresponding increases in, e.g., power density requirements. Unfortunately, changes in the power density of a semiconductor device oftentimes increase faster than the structural changes to the device necessary to meet the increased power needs. Indeed, physical constraints to the overall device may limit these structural changes. In one example, although certain improvements to a semiconductor device may include an increase in power density, its ability to meet the increased power requirements is limited by its input/output capabilities.